Professional photographers use multiple sources of light to provide pleasing effects in portraits and other photographs. Most amateur photographers limit themselves to existing light and/or a flash unit that is attached to the camera. It is likely that amateur photographers are deterred not so much by the cost of lightmeters and other lighting-related equipment, but rather by the commitment of time and effort required before the equipment provides a noticeable benefit to the amateur's photography. It would thus be desirable to provide equipment that is simpler and easier to use, particularly for an untrained person.
One simplification in the set up of a photographic shot with multiple lighting sources is to reduce the physical effort required for set up. U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,052 discloses a lightmeter, which measures a light value and wirelessly transmits that information to a camera that is equipped to receive the information and alter capture settings based upon that information. This lightmeter allows remote use to set up camera exposure parameters in the same way as a lightmeter included as a part of the camera. This is similar in effect to the spot meter function provided as a light metering option in many cameras.
The publications:                “L-558 DUALMASTER” [online], 2003, [retrieved on Mar. 18, 2004]. Retrieved from the Internet: URL: http://www.sekonic.com/Products/L-558.htmland        “Sekonic L-358 Flash Master”, [online], 2003, [retrieved on Mar. 18, 2004]. Retrieved from the Internet: URL: http://www.sekonic.com/Products/L-358.htmldisclose L-358 and L-558 lightmeters having a radio transmitter module. It is stated that the lightmeters incorporating the module can use it to wirelessly trigger electronic flash units and/or cameras. The flash units can be triggered simultaneously or individually. The L-358 is indicated as being capable of analyzing a simultaneous reading of flash and ambient light to indicate on a display a percentage of flash present, f-stop and shutter speed.        
These publications disclose lightmeters that each provide a measure of convenience, in that the photographer can walk back and forth less. U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,052, in effect, takes a lightmeter out of the camera and places it in the user's hand. The Sekonic references provide remote triggers for the camera and photolamps. The lightmeters of these references rely on the photographer to set camera exposure parameters based upon available lightmeter readings, or, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,052, rely upon the controller within the camera to set those parameters based upon a lighting value. The camera must be manually settable or have a capability of setting appropriately to the transmitted lighting value.
In the references, the user is relied upon to determine when conditions are appropriate. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,052 the user sets up lighting using the light meter and, when satisfied based upon his or her judgement, transmits a lighting value from the light meter to the camera. Similarly, the Sekonic lightmeters provide remote controls and data on lighting combinations, but the photographer judges when lighting is right for a particular shot. These approaches are very suitable for professional photographers and advanced amateurs who are knowledgeable about lighting, but are not particularly suitable for a user with limited experience who wants to learn by doing.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved piece of equipment that can act as a lightmeter and can provide camera exposure setup functions and, optionally, user instructions.